Transporte Multitropa/Leyendas
|carga=12 toneladas |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad=Restringido |funciones=*Transporte de tropas *Infantería mecanizada |primeruso=32 ABYStar Wars: Complete Cross-Sections afirma que su primer despliegue fue durante la Invasión de Naboo. The New Essential Chronology establece en la página 40 que la invasión tiene lugar en el 32 ABY. |retirado= |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |afiliación=*Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas IndependientesStar Wars: Clone Wars |modulos= }} El Transporte Multitropa (MTT) era un vehículo repulsor pesado utilizado tanto por la Federación de Comercio como por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para transportar droides de combate B1 y Droidekas antes y durante las Guerras Clon. La versión mejorada era conocida como el Transporte Multitropa Pesado. Características left|thumb|200px|Esquemas del MTT. El Transporte Multitropa fue fabricado y diseñado por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, como una cápsula de carga modificada. Con reminiscencias de un animal de la jungla, su reactor y los motores principales estaban en la parte trasera, en el estilo clásico de Baktoid. El MTT podría transportar 112 droides de combate con sus rifles bláster estándar en un estante de despliegue de potencia hidráulica. Este estante se extendía desde la parte frontal del MTT, lo que permitía que los droides se desplegaran directamente en el combate si era necesario. El estante también era desmontable. La cara del MTT estaba reforzada y tachonada con pernos de aleación de metal endurecidos y fue diseñada para atravesar las paredes del enemigo para llegar a su destino. Con una armadura y armamento pesado, que lo convirtieron en el vehículo de Baktoid más fuerte que jamás se haya fabricado, el MTT era casi imparable. La sala de control del MTT estaba dirigida por un droide de combate piloto OOM y un droide artillero/ingeniero. Estaba armado con solo un cuarteto de cañones bláster antipersonal 17kv montados en dos torretas esféricas. Sin embargo, una sola torreta era lo suficientemente precisa y poderosa como para apuntarle a un caza estelar y destruirlo en un combate atmosférico. Después de la Batalla de Naboo, quedó claro que los MTT se desplegaron muy lentamente. Otros modelos empleados durante las Guerras Clon, incluidos los utilizados durante la Batalla de Muunilinst, desplegaban soldados en posición de pie y listos para la batalla, cuatro unidades a la vez, lo que permitía el despliegue inmediato de droides de manera eficiente y reducía la vulnerabilidad. Algunos también fueron repintados con los colores Separatistas y fueron adaptados con nuevos estantes que podían llevar 12 superdroides de batalla. El MTT era capaz de ser actualizado a una versión más poderosa, el Transporte Multitropa Pesado.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Dado a que el MTT estaba armado con cañones bláster gemelos, era una contraparte obvia de la desarmada Nave de Ataque Pelotón, la cual cumplía una función similar. Las armas del MTT le permitieron desplegar sus droides de combate B1 en la línea del frente, mientras que el PAC se usaba para dejar tropas y abandonar la batalla. El MTT fue originalmente fabricado por Baktoid en el planeta Ord Cestus.The Cestus Deception Historia El primer despliegue del MTT fue durante la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY. Se desembarcaron en el otro extremo del planeta y atacaron la ciudad capital, Theed, a primera hora de la mañana.Star Wars: Complete Locations Dos MTT transportaron tropas de la Federación de Comercio a la ocupación de Spinnaker. right|thumb|170px|Modelo actualizado del MTT, que desplegaba cuatro unidades droide a la vez en posición de batalla. MTTS también desplegaron legiones de droides de batalla durante la Batalla de Naboo. Después de la destrucción de la Nave de Control Droide, todos los elementos del Ejército Droide de la Federación de Comercio en Naboo se apagaron. El diseño original de Baktoid para el MTT requería una cámara abierta, pero los excéntricos diseñadores de Baktoid tenían la inusual tarea de hacer un transporte que debía transportar droides, no seres vivos. Así idearon un sistema que podía cargar droides de combate plegados en un estante de despliegue gigante. Esto duplicó con creces la capacidad de tropas que podía transporte el MTT, el cual extendía el estante de droides para desplegar a las tropas comprimidas, que luego se desplegarían en la posición de combate. Al final de la batalla, serían replegados y cargados de nuevo en el estante para que fueran transportados de vuelta a la base. Sin embargo, la cámara abierta se retuvo para almacenar droidekas. left|thumb|220px|Un MTT pintado con los colores de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante el principio de las Guerras Clon, Baktoid desarrolló un vehículo que cumpliría el mismo rol del MTT. Conocido como MUT (Transporte MultiUtilidad), este vehículo carecía de armamento, pero también llevaba droides de batalla. Se usó principalmente en la Crisis de la Segadora Oscura. En esta época, también se empleó una variante vinculada al espacio, el Transporte de Tropas de la Federación de Comercio. Sin embargo, el MTT vio un amplio uso durante las Guerras Clon, al ver más acción que sus sucesores. El MTT empleado por la CSI estaba pintado de gris y azul en el esquema de color Separatista, muy parecido a cómo el AAT se volvió a pintar de azul. Durante la Batalla de Ryloth, Wat Tambor usó muchas de estas unidades para enviar tesoros de todo el planeta a la capital, donde se encontraba la base principal, aunque Mace Windu destruyó dos unidades. También se utilizaron en Dathomir y Onderon, donde desplegaron superdroides de batalla. El MTT se vio en combate en Coruscant y en muchos otros frentes de batalla (incluida la Batalla de Kashyyyk). El MTT se siguió usando después de la Batalla de Coruscant. right|180px|thumb|MTT desplegando droides de batalla B1. Entre bastidores El Transporte Multitropa apareció por primera vez en 1999 con el lanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. En el borrador revisado del Episodio I se describe a los MTT como "Transportes MaxiTropas". Las solicitudes de diseño originales de George Lucas hablaban de una gran embarcación tipo locomotora que derribaba todo a su paso. Con esta dirección, el Departamento de Arte diseñó una serie de diseños de ariete y locomotora. Al final, Doug Chiang incorporó cualidades de un animal, dándole al MTT las características de un masivo elefante, con un alto "frente" y torres de tiro "colmillos". En el videojuego de 2001 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds y su paquete de expansión de 2002, los MTT sirven como la unidad de "transporte de tropas/asalto" para la Federación de Comercio. A los jugadores se les proporcionan en varias misiones de la campaña, y se pueden construir más en las fábricas de Mech por 200 unidades de alimentos y 350 unidades de cristales nova. Los MTT también se volvieron a utilizar en forma de LEGO en 2005 para LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game y su nueva versión de compilación de 2007. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Peril on Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Vehículos de la CSI Categoría:Vehículos repulsores Categoría:Vehículos de la Federación de Comercio